A phase-change memory (PRAM) is one of next-generation nonvolatile memory devices that are expected to meet an increasing demand for a high-performance and low-power semiconductor memory device. In PRAM devices, data may be stored or erased by heating or cooling a phase-change layer therein. However, there may be thermal interference between adjacent memory cells.